Hiyashita
by Aspara
Summary: After leaving Tomoeda and returning to his clan, Syaoran slowly becomes a stoic and icy warrior yet again. Read and find out.


Hiyashita (Iced)

Chapter 1

Murmurs of "it's her" and "the second one today" were heard around the campus of the Nobu Kawabe kôtô gakkô. Jealous gazes of men, envious ones of women, and adoring looks of both genders were thrown at the asian beauty walking around the campus. The lady diligently ignored these remained looking forward, leaving her bodyguards to fend off anyone who came dangerously near.

The woman was Li Meiling. She was chosen by her cousin, the leader of the Li clan, to be the spokesperson for the clan and since then had her rise to fame. But at the moment, she wasn't the sarcastic yet beautiful speaker; she had a mission and her fierce determined ruby eyes told everybody to stay away from her.

Upon reaching her destination, the door was opened by one of her massive male companions and she sauntered in with a huge grin on her face. Ignoring the stares of the uniformed students around her, she silently slithered towards one particular student. This student had auburn hair and was staring sadly out the window, oblivious to everything around her.

With a slightly larger grin, Li Meiling inched towards the girl whispered a "boo!" causing the chosen victim to scream a "hoe!"

The girl turned to see who had frightened her and gave a delighted squeal as she threw her arms around Meiling's neck to give her a big hug. "Meiling-chan!" the auburn haired girl cried.

"Sakura-chan!" Meiling greeted back just as enthusiastically.

Sakura gave one of her most dazzling smiles and clasped her hands with Meiling's. "What a wonderful day I'm having! It's such a huge coincidence that you and Tomoyo-chan decided to visit me in school at the same day."

"Tomoyo-chan?" asked the confused Chinese girl.

Sakura nodded. "Hai. She just went to the powder room to retouch her make-up." The emerald-eyed girl crinkled her nose. "Her stylist just had to bother her and as you know, Tomoyo-chan is too polite to say no."

Meiling nodded in agreement. "Daidouji-san is really too polite for her own good. It was a surprise when I met her last summer in Hong Kong. She was a spokeswoman for her mother's numerous companies and I was the one for our clan. I wanted to punch one of those officials for insulting her but she decided to remain civil. In the end, the man was humiliated. It was just so funny." Meiling laughed as she recalled the memory.

"Anou . . . Kinomoto-san," a blushing boy interrupted their conversation. Apparently, he was nervous about speaking to two very pretty girls, one of which was a very popular cheerleader and the other, an even more popular visitor. "The sensei's here."

It was just then that both Sakura and Meiling realized that all the students were sitting, looking at them, and that Meilings bodyguards had moved to the back of the classroom. The sensei was in front of the classroom looking at them oddly. Sakura sheepishly sat back down as Meiling went towards the teacher.

"Sensei," Meiling said as she faced the tall balding man in front of her. "I've been allowed to join the class for a while. I trust you've been informed of that."

The man nodded, still stunned to see a celebrity in his classroom. "Yes, Li-san. Where would you like to sit?"

Meiling smiled at Sakura. "Next to Sakura-chan."

Now this request might not sound shocking to us since we've all watched the Sakura's little escapades with the cards, but to clueless people like the sensei and his students this sounded like a big thing. Kinimoto Sakura, although a very pretty girl with fantastic gymnastic skills, seemed pretty much like a normal student to them. Of course this was even farther from the truth.

There were murmurs heard and stares made as both Sakura and Meiling tried to hold in their laughter. The surprised looks of everyone were plainly amusing. Luckily, the sensei regained his sanity and allowed her to sit at the desk next to Sakura's.

Meiling winked at the cheerleader and laughed when Sakura mouthed "wait until Tomoyo-chan comes in." Sure enough, before the class overcame their shock, a woman wearing a black suit and sunglasses opened the door and went in. The woman bowed to the sensei and then held the door open for a raven-haired beauty with unusual amethyst eyes. This woman was the famed Daidouji Tomoyo, heir and multi-talented daughter of the wealthy Daidouji Sonomi. The class and the sensei went into a shocked mode again as Sakura and Meiling giggled.

"Ohayo!" Tomoyo's sweet and gentle voice surrounded the room. She gave a smile to Sakura and after a small gasp, smiled at Meiling as well. "I've been allowed to join this class for a while. Could I please sit next to Sakura-chan and Meiling-chan?"

The sensei just had to nod because of the fierce intimidating glares the four women bodyguards and the outrageously dressed stylist gave him. Tomoyo thanked him and gracefully made her way, sitting on the empty seat in front of Sakura.

People kept on making googly eyes and star-struck stares at the trio.

* * *

A/N: Aloo me amigos and muschachas! I've decided to make an S+S fanfiction due to the consistent nagging of my sister. I'm sorry that there's no Syaoran in this yet but there will be.

My other stories will be continued . . . I promise but it might be quite a wait. This one's continuation might be too. Gomen.

Review please. Review my other stories as well. 

Ciao!


End file.
